Healing the broken
by sapphi69
Summary: You were abused as a child. Locked away for being different, and used as a toy. After escaping that life, you were left with a fear of sex, and touch. Can anyone help to heal your broken soul? UNDERLUST AU sansxreader, possible papyrusxreader.
1. entering the underground

Pain. Pain, darkness, shame, and hunger. All of this was your world. Pain filled your body as they abused you. Darkness was your only refuge. Shame burned your soul like a wild fire, while you struggled not to starve. Humans... humans were never kind to you. You were a freak. You kept your head down, eyes closed, and heart locked away. But you couldn't take it anymore. The scars on your back itched as you walked up the steep mountain. This... would be the end. The stories of people who went information the mountain said they never came back. You hoped now more then ever that was the truth.

The hole before you was massive. With no bottom to be seen, you smile softly to yourself. " finally... I can be free... of this hell. " turning your back to the hole, you watch as the sun begins to set over the town in the distance. " ha... it's... a beautiful day... " you lean back and feel your body begin falling through the air. " at last... peace. " it felt like an eternity before you landed. But when you did... you didn't feel pain. " what...? " you had landed in a patch of flowers. Bright, yellow flowers that glowed with a happy light. " what? Who is that? Is there someone here? " a tall figure stood over you, white fur shining and a kind expression on her face. " oh my! A child? Poor thing... come with me. " the stranger picked you up and began carrying you. Shock flooding your system, you pass out.

" urghhhh... " your eyes open to reveal an unfamiliar room. It wasn't very fancy, just a bed, lamp, and a chair in the corner. You feel something soft brush against your cheek, and jump. " oh! Sorry. Good to see your awake. Now then... are you alright? Hungry? " the stranger motions to a pie on the bedside table. It smelled faintly of cinnamon and butterscotch. " uhn... where... am I? " a gentle smile forms on the Furry face before you. " ah. This is the underground. I found you in the middle of these ruins. I must ask though... how did you manage to get in? " you shake your head, memories fuzzy. " i... don't remember... " she sighs quietly. " I am toriel. Do not fret my child. You will be safe here. "

You stayed with toriel for a few months, but soon grew restless. " t... toriel...? " you look into the den where your goat like guardian normally sat. " yes my child? What bothers you? " you step in and look around. " w... well... could i... go outside? " the usual smile left toriel's face quickly. " a... are you sure my child? It's... not safe outside. " you take a deep breath and nod. " yes. I need to see... what this world is like. " toriel stands up and walks over to you, pulling you into a tight embrace. " very well. Follow me. " she lead you down an endless maze of hallways before finally two large stone doors blocked your path. " here... this is the exit. But my child... promise me you will be safe. Don't let them... don't let ASGORE find you. if you find yourself in to deep... you may always return here. " toriel turns to you and smiles sadly. " farewell... my lovely child... "

The world outside the ruins was cold. Snow was falling all around you, and you instinctively hug yourself. " brr... is this... a forest? " looking around as you started walking, you see the trees get closer together. Almost like they were blocking your escape. Keeping you on one set path. Your breath hung in the air as a mist with every puff. The snow crunched under your feet. But... something felt wrong. You were being watched. And not just your average ' hello new person ' kind of way. You could feel a hunger in their gaze. A hunger that made you shiver with disgust, not cold.

The silence was deafening. But no matter how hard you tried, you couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. " is... someone there? " you call out into the quiet. A low chuckle is the response. " hey... you're pretty observant ain't you? " whirling around you see two eyes glowing at you. " who are you?! " reflexively you shrink back a little. " me? Name's sans. And you are...? " sans steps into the light, giving you a clear view of him. A sleeveless jacket with bright blue fur trimming the hood and bottom, a black tank top with the same blue heart on the front, low slung black pants barely rested on his hips, and bright blue boots. After the initial shock of his outfit you realize... he was all bone! A skeleton?! " uhh... y/n... " sans smirks at you and walks over from the trees. Your eyes follow his movements. Smooth and thought out, but still looking effortless. " nice name. So... you must be new here huh? " holding out his hand to you, his black half-gloves draped over the bones, you shake it.

" you... could say that I suppose. " his eyes danced with a playful glimmer of lust. Not enough to make you feel uncomfortable, but enough that you knew what was on his mind. " well, follow me! I know all the good places around here. And I mean ALL of them. " he had gotten close and whispered that last bit in your ear. Your face flaming instantly at his voice. " well, you coming? Or do you need help with that?~" his insinuating tone and choice of words make you stutter. " u...uh... y..yeah. " you follow the strange skeleton over a small bridge and into a town. The sign read ' SNOWDIN, where the action is! ' shaking your head at the sign, you continue to follow sans through the town. " so hey, what's your story? " his question snaps your attention back to what's going on. " my... story? " you aren't sure what he means. " yeah, I mean everyone here has one. " he gives you a sideways glance and smirks. " I dance ya know~ pretty well if the monsters at grillz is anything to go by. "

He winks at you sending another shiver down your spine. " speaking of, this is the place. Come on in. " loud music could be heard blaring through the door, and lights flashed inside. Once the door opened, you realized just what it was able this place that had you feeling on edge. A strip club. Sudden thoughts of strange men grabbing at you, and pulling at your clothes flashed through your mind making you dizzy. " woah, you ok y/n? " sans had your hand and a concerned look on his face. " yeah... i'm fine. Thanks sans. " regaining your composure, you straighten up and look around. There where all kinds of monsters here. Some were dancing on stages, others serving food or drinks. And some... well. Looking away from the stages, you notice a tall figure behind the bar, he seemed to be a man on fire. Fishnet shirt and blue tints at the end of his ' hair ' gave him an attractive, if not a little trashy look. " welcome sans! Bring a new toy with you tonight?~ " the bartender looked at you with a heated grin. " Nah, not tonight grill. This one's new, gotta ease them into it ya know. " sans sends you a sly wink and continues to talk to who you assumed was grillby. Another tall figure emerged from the crowd and stood behind sans. " SANS! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! " sans flinches before turning to the new arrival. " hey bro, how's things? " taking a better look at the taller figure, you see he too is a skeleton.

Although taller than sans, there was no denying that they were brothers. The playful, yet stern look in the glowing pink eyes of the taller skeleton was a dead give away. Taking in the pink shirt that left his ribs exposed, the torn black cape, tight pants, and gaudy yellow boots, you flush with embarrasment. " DO NOT ' HOW'S THINGS ' ME! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING JUST TAKING OFF LIKE THAT. OH. HELLO. WHO ARE YOU? " your face goes red as a tomato when you feel the other skeletons eyes fall on you. " pap, this is y/n. She's new here. Thought I'd show her the ropes. " a snicker came from grillby before sans silenced him. " not THAT kind of rope! Yet. " another wink was sent to you, shooting your embarrasment through the roof. " WOAH! Never seen a human do that before. " the surprised gasps of sans, papyrus, and grillby makes you look at each one in turn. Sans was staring at your head, grillby was focused behind you, and papyrus was... was he shaking? " wh... what?! " you throw your hands on your head and to your horror, felt ears. It didn't take much for you to realize what had happened. " i... i... " you couldn't find the words to speak. Instead running from the club and hiding in the ally beside it. Sinking into the snow, you put your head in your arms.

" y/n? " you hear sans voice call out to you. " there you are, we wondered where you ran off to so fast." his voice was still calm and playful. " i... i'm sorry. " you mumble. " sorry? For what? " his footsteps had stopped right in front of you. " for... this. " your tail flicks behind you as you speak, ears twitching at the slight laugh. " for the ears? Damn, those are cute! They totally work for you. " his laugh made you look up at him. Instead of the disgust, or sick curiosity you normally saw, you saw pure wonder and excitement. " y... you think so? " no one had ever told you your ears were a good thing. " hell yeah! That's one of the sexiest things I have ever seen. " his words were drowned out by another voice. " SANS?! DID YOU FIND HER? I SWEAR SANS, IF YOU SLEEP WITH HER- " papyrus turns the corner and sees you, red faced, ears folded back, and tail wrapped around you. " W... WELL. SORRY ABOUT THAT. "

Papyrus looked at sans with an odd expression before sans spoke. " come on y/n, you can crash at our place for a bit. " taking his hand, he pulls you to your feet. On the way, several monsters made a variety of cat calls, whistles, and other sounds of approval at you. Some of them even went so far as to put an arm around you. Sans warned them off quickly after seeing the reactions you had. But one of them just wouldn't take no for an answer. " hey pretty girl. How about you come with me for a bit? I promise you'll have fun~ " the moment the monsters hand brushed against your skin, memories flooded your mind, a man with a cruel smile. Chains, pain, burning, screams, fear. You scream and collapse into the snow, eyes wide but unseeing. You couldn't see the world around you, shivering and holding yourself tightly in the snow. " no... nonono... don't touch me. Don't hurt me! Don't... no! " you hear yelling, sans threatening the monster, and another voice calling you. " Y/N? Y/N! CAN YOU HEAR ME? " it was papyrus, he was beside you, trying to snap you out of your nightmare. " give her a little room pap, looks like she's had some issues. " sans' voice cuts through the terror like a knife. Filling you with a sense of peace. " s... san...s? " your voice shook and trembled with your body. " yeah. I'm here. " your vision clears, and you see him giving you a curious, but not demanding look. " i... i'm sorry. I... I don't know what happened..." sans helps you to your feet before humming. " have you... always had an issue with someone touching you? " the question shook you as you tried to remember. " i... don't think so... I can't remember... " he pats your back as you walk. Oddly, his touch doesn't make you shiver.

" here we are. I uh... i'm sorry for the smell. " his face blushes a bright purple and he looks away from you. " ah... " The smell of sex and sweat filled the air in the house. As it flooded your mind, a sense of fear washed over you. A small dark room, a creaky bed. Ropes and bars, locked in. No way out. Your breathing picks up and sans notices. " hey, don't worry. Nothin will happen to you ok? " his voice soothed the terror slightly and you look at him. " I promise. No one will do anything ok? It's just me and pap who live here. " papyrus places his hand on your shoulder and smiles. " yes. Just us here. " his expression was kind, if not a little wanting. The idea of sex made you tremble. What had happened to you?

Sans and papyrus kept their word. Neither one touched you. At least, not in a bad way. They asked if it was alright first, or apologized if they bumped into you. It made you feel a little guilty. " hey... sans? " sans looked up from the t.v, the meta show was on. " yeah? What is it? " he flicked the mute button on the remote before turning his attention to you. " i... kinda understand the way this place runs. And... how can I at least help out? I mean... I feel bad just free loading. " sans' eye sockets widen in surprise. " uh... well, I wasn't expecting that... " he laughs and blushes. " well, aside from what you have been doing, I can't think of anything. " you nod. All you had been doing was tidying up the house. That and... well, stainless sheets would be a miracle invention. " b... but... I mean... " you fidget as he looks at you. " I just... feel like I should do more. " papyrus bursts into the room holding a letter. " SANS! SANS I GOT A REPLY! " he waved the letter excitedly and plopped down on the couch. " look! He wants me to come to the show! " you glance over the taller brothers shoulder and skim the letter. " hey papyrus? Would you mind taking me with you? "

The show set was empty. Only you, papyrus, and around three other monsters sat in the audience. " hello everyone! " mettaton's voice echoed in the mostly empty studio, his voice sounded strained, and forced. By the end of the show, you felt disgusted. Not from the show itself, but from the callers. It was clear to you that mettaton was suffering. " hey pap? Would you mind... if I stole a little time to talk to Metta? I... I can relate to how he feels. " papyrus gives you a surprised look before nodding. " OF COURSE! AFTER ALL, I CAN UNDERSTAND BEING A FAN! " his laugh made you smile and nod. Thanking him, you slip away to the dressing room. Knocking on the door softly, you hear quiet Sobs behind the door. " excuse me... mettaton? " you call through the door and hear a gasp, followed by quick shuffling and footsteps. The door opens and mettaton greets you.

" hello! Is there something I can do for you?~ " his t.v act was back in place, strained joy and upbeat tone. " mettaton... i... want to talk to you... about those callers... " his expression slips as his breath catches. " ah... wha... what about them? " his glasses did little to hide the guarded look he gave you. " may... I come in a moment? " the robot host pauses before moving over, allowing you to pass. " what is this about? " mettaton stood away from you, watching carefully as you sat on a chair. " I wanted to say... I know how you feel. " his expression turned shocked, then curious. " you do? " nodding you raise your head. Opening your eyes fully for the first time since you arrived. Icy blue eyes stared at Mettaton, and the robot gasped. " y... your eyes... their.. " you nod and close them halfway again. " I know. But... I could see... you have suffered. And still do. " mettaton's expression softened as he looked at you. " the scars happened a long time ago. I... don't even remember who gave them to me. " mettaton sat down across from you and sighed. " so... you were...? " you nod slowly. " i... don't remember much. But I do remember being locked away in a small room. Men and women came to me. They... used me. " you started shaking as images flooded your mind. Men, women, strangers all of them. Some of them came more often, but all of them played with you. Made you feel gross. "

" i... wanted to let you know... your not alone. I... I know how you feel. And... it's not easy. " you look up to see mettaton shake. " you... poor thing... h... how long...? " tears fell down his face, and you feel tears of your own well up. " i... don't know for sure. I know it... was a long... long time... and... I couldn't escape. " you reach a hand out to the t.v host and smile. " but I do know one thing. I'll stand by you Metta. I'll support you in anyway I can. And... I hope we can be friends. "


	2. should have had an escort

**A/N: just wanted to clear this up. This will not be a happy story until the end. I don't know how long it will take. I do not plan my stories, they take me where they want. There is rape in this chapter. Please drop a review if you like it, I haven't written in forever, and appreciate the feed back!**

Mettaton smiled at you, and held out a hand. " darling, I would be honored. " taking his hand and smiling in return you both leave the dressing room. Papyrus was waiting, leaning against the wall. " oh! Hello papyrus. " mettaton greets the tall skeleton with a curious look. " is there something you need? " you decide to leave the two of them alone. Bidding mettaton goodnight, and telling papyrus you would see him later. " OH, Y/N. DO YOU WANT ME TO WALK WITH YOU? IT'S NOT VERY SAFE TO WALK ALONE. " you shake your head quickly and smile. " no thanks papyrus. I'll be fine! " giving him a quick wave you excuse yourself and head towards the skeleton house. " huh. It's so quiet. It's usually so busy around he-" your thoughts are interrupted by several voices laughing. " well... look here guys! A new girl, and it looks like she's all alone too~" you freeze as several monsters step out of the shadows. " hey there pet, what's your name? " the first one spoke, he was tall, covered with shaggy grey fur and smelled like cigarettes. " w... what do you want?! " you could feel them undressing you with their eyes. The feeling making you feel dirty. " we just want to show you some fun! Come with us, I promise you won't regret it. " a large paw landed on your shoulder, as a warm tongue slid up your neck. " g... get off! " you struggle and kick at the assailant, but more hands join. " now now... no need for that! After all... dressing like that just demands we help ourselves... " The leader spoke again, bringing his claws up and lifting the hem of your shirt. " heh... Looks like you are into some real kinky shit huh? Look at all those marks~ " his claws slice through your shirt, leaving your entire front exposed.

" stop! Let me go! " you tried to fight but several other monsters held you in place. The leader licked his muzzle and grinned. " Nah, you are far to inviting for that! " he lowered his head to your chest and began roughly teasing your breasts. His tongue wrapped sloppily around your left nipple as his hand teased the right. You squeeze your eyes tightly as you feel a wave of disgust wash over you. " come on now... don't be like that. We want to hear your voice! " the leader pulled away from you and for a moment you thought they might let you go. But that wasn't the case. Instead you feel his claws catch the top of your pants. The sound of tearing fabric fills the air as his claws shred what you had left on your body. Fully exposed, you blush and fight to cover yourself.

Monsters spread out, one on each side, one by your head, and the leader between your legs. " be a good girl now. Show us what you've learned... " The sick feeling of shame clouded your mind as they began to use your body. Tears spilled over as your mouth was forced open, and scales met your face. The leader laughed as he thrusted himself into your womanhood, pain rocketing through you. Your scream was muffled by the package in your mouth, the vibrations caused the lizard like monster to moan. " d.. damn... you sure know what your doing. " the leader wasted no time, and began pounding into you mercilessly. " ha... good pet! Possibly one of the best fucks I've ever had! " the torture dragged on, with each monster talk you and releasing over your body.

When they finished the leader picked up your chin and forced you to look at him. " remember this doll, you ain't the only bitch around here. But I can promise one thing... I'll see you again soon~" your head dropped to the ground as tears flooded your vision. Exhausted and sore, you could barely stay awake. You thought you heard a voice calling you, a short figure rushing to your side. " s... san...s? " your world goes black as the exhaustion overwhelms you.

You open your eyes to see the now familiar living room, the t.v was on, but you couldn't quite make out what was on it. Something solid was under your head and you groan in discomfort. " urgh... wha...t... happened? " a hand rests on your head, stopping you from sitting up. " hey, your finally awake! I was getting a little worried ya know. " the deep voice draws you in and calms you. " sans? Hey. How did i...? " sans puts a hand over your mouth the quiet you. " don't worry about that right now. Someone has been waiting to talk to you. " sans slips out from under your head and grins. " in fact, he's been terribly BONELY. " you groan at the pun but give him a small smile. " Y/N! I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE GONE WITH YOU! I'M SO SORRY! " papyrus was suddenly right beside you with a worried look on his face. " i... i'm ok pap. Jeeze, what has you so worked up? " you sit up and hiss in pain, no tickets for the first time all the bandages on your body. " it... Looks like I took one hell of a dirt nap. " sans chuckles and papyrus glares. " WELL AT LEAST YOUR SAD HUMOUR IS UNAFFECTED. " you smile at the disproving look and laugh. " sorry papyrus. Just trying to ease the tension. Jeeze, you could cut the intensity here with a knife. " papyrus sighs and pulls you into a hug. " I AM SO SORRY. I SHOULD HAVE BEEN WITH YOU. "

You pull away from the hug and laugh a little. " it's... no big deal. I mean... it's happened so often i- " you stop when you notice the two brothers staring at you. " w... what? " sans' eyes were dark. " what do you mean... it happened so often? " you blush and realize you remembered why you fell into the mountain. " i... I was... a sex toy. Before I got here. But I.. couldn't handle it anymore. " a low growl escaped sans' mouth and he grabbed your arms. " you... you don't go out alone anymore got it?! Either you bring pap or myself. No excuses! " the serious look on his face rattled you to the core. " uh... ok... sans? Are you alr- " sans embraces you in a tight hug, you could feel wetness on your shoulder. " no one... no one should go through that... it should never be like that! " his voice shook as he held you, cried for you.

A few days had passed, and after getting a clean bill of health from alphys, you were finally allowed out of the house. " remember, if you get in trouble, just press this. " alphys handed you a small necklace. A little button was located in the medallion. " It will alert sans, papyrus, myself and mettaton to your situation. Never just surrender. You have friends now who can help. " you smile gratefully at the lizard and put the necklace on. " thank you alphys. It means a lot to me. " she smiled brightly and waved goodbye as she returned to her lab. " so... it will alert people huh? Damn... always so useless... " you look off into the distance as your mind wanders.

" get up girl! You look like shit! Get cleaned up before your new master gets here! " a rag was thrown at your face, and your thin frame crumbled. " I said get up! Or are you looking for a punishment?! " the harsh voice of your owner yelled again. Not wanting to upset him farther you do as you were told. Cleaning yourself off, and brushing your hair. " get over here. I have something for ya. " his voice was dangerous, and you knew if you disobeyed, there would be pain. " heh... a pretty collar for the pretty pet... " a f/c collar was wrapped around your neck, and locked in place. Now, show me that beautiful tail of yours... " your tail emerged and you shook with fear. " good pet... "

Your pulled out of your memories by the feeling of cool metal on your fingers. Looking down, you feel the scars from that collar, not so long ago it was choking you, having grown to small for you. The collar had been cut off in a crude manner, leaving deep wounds that had gotten infected. The necklace felt cool in hour hand. But the sensation wasn't comforting. Instead it reminded you of how weak and helpless you really were.

the day passed without much issue, but when night rolled around, you noticed the skeleton brothers were acting strange. They avoided you, when you walked into a room, they made a quick excuse and left. " sans...? What's going on... did I do something wrong? " you knocked on his door and called out to him. A strained answer sounded through the door. " nah... n... not you... mmmmn... it's.. OK. D... don't worry abOuut... it! " small groans and heavy breathing could be heard from his room. " are... you alright sans? You sound sick. Is there anything I can- " a loud bang made you jump. " no! There's nothing! Just... ahhh... g... go... " his voice had become tight, and his words seemed forced. " sans... ok... " you turned and left the shorter skeleton alone and returned to the couch. What was going on? The brothers were never this distant. You decided to call alphys. If anyone knew what was wrong, she would.

" hey y/n. What seems to be the matter? Oh! Is that call necklace working correctly?! Did something happen? " her words flooded your ears and you laugh. " no alphys, i'm fine. Actually, it's sans and papyrus I'm worried about. They shut themselves in their rooms. They avoided me at dinner, and when I suggested a movie night, papyrus said he had something important to do. He never turns down a movie night! " alphys hums into the phone. " anything else? " you think back on the short conversation with sans through his door. " yeah, sans sounded hurt. Or sick. His voice was hoarse and he was breathing pretty ha- " you blush before continuing. " alphys? Do monsters go through heat? "

there was a long pause before she answered. " yeah. We have heats. That could be what's wrong. " alphys spoke slowly before a loud crash interrupted her. " METTATON?! I gotta go, metta fell again. I just finished re calibration of his balance, and he's still getting used to it. Bye! " alphys hung up suddenly and you felt yourself laugh. " so... monsters go through heat... interesting. "


End file.
